Saligia
by MioKathx Malfoy Granger
Summary: Si el placer es un pecado... Bienvenidos al infierno, pero antes os advierto algo, vosotros los que entráis abandonad toda esperanza pues su estancia será eterna… Serie de 7 One-shot, cada uno refiriéndose a un pecado capital. Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".
1. Luxuria

**Hola, este fic serán una serie de 7 One-shot, cada uno refiriéndose a un pecado capital. Saligia es el acrónimo de Supervia, Avaritia, Luxuria, Invidia, Gula, Ira y Acedia. **

**Este es mi primer fic de este estilo así que no se realmente como me habrá salido y como se lo tomen. Seria agradable leer sus comentarios, se aceptan criticas siempre y cuando sean constructivas. Este primer capitulo es Draco/Hermione pero los demás capítulos tendrán diferentes protagonistas.**

**ADVERTENCIA:**** Este capitulo contiene Lemon.**

**Disclaimer: Todos lo personajes son propiedad de J.K Rowling solo la historia es de mi autoría.**

**__****Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**

* * *

**Saligia (Pecados Capitales)**

**Luxuria:**

** .**

**"Recuerda esta noche... Porque es el comienzo de la eternidad.**

**Dante Alighieri"**

* * *

**.**

La manera en la que se mordía los labios con apremio cuando estaba concentrada, esos risos contenidos precariamente en una cola alta dejaban ver la pequeña gota de sudor que recorría lentamente su cuello y se perdía en la blusa del uniforme…

-¡Maldita sea!- Siseo Draco, estaba molesto. No dejaba de mover el pie con impaciencia, lo único que quería era salir corriendo de allí. Observo de nuevo a la culpable de su estado y simplemente bufo.

-Maldita sangre sucia-pensó- ¿En que jodido universo paralelo se encontraba para que se sintiera así?

-Señor Malfoy, espero mi clase no le este aburriendo.-Escupió Snape de pronto.

Hasta ese momento Draco no se había percatado de que llevaba aproximadamente 15 minutos mirando directamente a Hermione Granger.

Todos los que se encontraba en las mazmorras dejaron de lado las pociones en las que hasta el momento trabajaban para observar con asombro al rubio, incluyéndola a ella. Pues Snape jamás regañaba a nadie de su casa, mucho menos a Malfoy.

El solo se limito a mandarle una mirada asesina a los que lo veían y dirigió su vista a su profesor enarcando una ceja con insolencia.

–Si ya termino de perder el tiempo en mi aula señor Malfoy, le invito a continuar con su trabajo a menos que quiera salir- Dijo Snape con molestia mientras volvía a su escritorio. – Y todos ustedes vuelvan a sus respectivos trabajos si no quieren una detención el sábado en la noche, con 20 puntos menos cada uno. Al escuchar esto todos volvieron a lo que estaban haciendo antes de la interrupción.

– ¿Qué demonios te pasa Draco? –Pregunto un chico moreno que estaba sentado a su lado.- ¡Conozco a alguien que te haría el favor!-dijo burlón

–Metete en tus asuntos Blaise, no estoy de humor para tus tonterías. –dijo mordazmente el rubio.

–Como quieras Draco, después de todo tú nunca estas de humor. –dijo sonriendo sibilinamente volviendo a trabajar en su caldero.

La siguiente hora paso más lenta de lo que el rubio hubiese querido, cada 5 minutos volteaba a ver a la castaña, cada que murmuraba algo para si o ayuda a la comadreja dándole alguna indicación, o ese puto momento en el que ella pensó que quitarse la túnica era buena idea ya que los vapores que emanaban de las pociones tenían bastante caldeado el ambiente, por supuesto ella no fue la única que lo hizo pero el rubio solo se percato de ella, y como la odio por tan inocente acto. El sudor de su espalda hacia que se le pegara la blusa del uniforme transparentándose en el acto, pudiéndose observar sus formas, se le podía distinguir la pequeña tira que se adivinaba era un inocente sujetador azul. El rubio trago grueso, y se maldijo por estar viendo a Granger con otros ojos que no fuesen con los que se mira la inmundicia.

–El tiempo se acabo. ¡Dejen de remover sus calderos, guarden una muestra de la poción en un frasco de cristal con su nombre y déjenla en mi escritorio! Recuerden limpiar sus calderos. –dijo Snape con hastió mientras se levanta de su escritorio y se encerraba en su despacho dando un portazo tras el.

En el acto todo mundo empezó a removerse en su asiento mientras unos hacían lo que el profesor les había indicado y otros empezaban a recoger sus cosas para salir de allí, después de todo doble hora de pociones con Snape antes de la cena no era lo mejor que podía pasarles un viernes para cerrar esa semana con broche de oro.

El aula fue vaciándose a medida que los alumnos dejaban el frasco con la muestra de la poción en la que habían trabajado esa tarde, solo quedaban unos pocos rezagados entre ellos el trio de dorado. La castaña estaba comparando la consistencia de su poción con la que explicaba el libro antes de guardarla en el frasco que tenia que entregar.

El rubio se limitaba a observarlos detenidamente desde su asiento mientras guardaba sus cosas con parsimonia. – ¿Draco quieres que te espere, o me voy adelantando a la sala común?–pregunto Blaise.

–Adelántate, tengo unos asuntos que resolver. Nos vemos en el comedor.- dijo el rubio de manera monocorde.

–Como quieras, nos vemos. –dijo el moreno de manera aburrida saliendo del aula.

La castaña ya había terminado de recoger todo y se dirigía al escritorio de Snape a depositar su muestra cuando el rubio observo su mochila colgando de su hombro izquierdo y no supo porque, no pensó, para cuando se dio cuenta ya había tomado su varita disimuladamente y había apuntado a el bolso de la castaña murmurando un _Diffindo_, rompiéndolo en el acto provocando que todo se desparramara por el suelo.

– ¡Demonios! – murmuro la castaña mientras se arrodillaba a recoger todo el desastre.

– ¿Hermione estas bien?– dijeron al unísono Harry y Ron haciendo un ademan de acercarse.

– ¡Chicos no se preocupen! Creo que el bolso se me rasgo por el peso de los libros. –

–Todavía no entiendo para que los cargas todos, después de todo yo nunca cargo mas de dos encima.- dijo el pelirrojo mientras torcía los ojos.

–Ronal el hecho de que tú no los lleves contigo siempre no quiere decir que yo lo tenga que hacer. Los llevo conmigo por si tengo que revisar algo en algún momento y no tener que perder tiempo subiendo a la sala común.- dijo la castaña con voz cansina. – Chicos adelántense, los veo en la cena. Así aprovecho y paso por la biblioteca dejando unos libros que termine.

– ¿Estas segura? – dijo Harry mientras le dirigía una mirada fría al rubio que estaba a pocos metros de ellos haciéndose el desentendido pretendiendo que limpiaba su caldero.

Ella siguió la mirada de su amigo y vio a Malfoy. – Claro que si Harry, voy a estar bien. – dijo mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa mostrándole que no tenia de que preocuparse.

–Vale, entonces nos vamos. – dijo Ron arrastrando a Harry a la salida mientras le comentaba que mientras mas rápido dejaran sus cosas en sus habitaciones mas rápido bajarían al gran comedor ya que moría de hambre.

La chica negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía, pues había escuchado lo que le había dicho Ron a Harry. En ese instante se dio cuenta de que se había quedado sola en el aula con Draco Malfoy y se apresuro a recoger todo. Con un _Reparo_ acomodo su bolso y metió todo lo que se había caído, descartando un frasco de tinta se que se había roto. Se acomodo el bolso en el hombro comprobando que todo estaba en su lugar y se encamino a dejar su frasquito de cristal junto a los de sus compañeros.

Draco se quedo observándola y tomo una decisión, que Melín lo perdonara pero tenia que sacársela de la cabeza costara lo que costara. Después de todo, quien habría de enterarse…

En lo que la castaña salió del aula el chico se apresuro a seguirla de manera silenciosa, no tenía un plan trazado sobre lo que haría pero ya se lo inventaría dependiendo de la situación. La chica iba un poco mas de unos siete metros delante de el y todavía no se había percatado de la presencia del rubio. Estuvieron así alrededor de diez minutos hasta que llegaron al cuarto piso donde se encontraba la biblioteca, los pasillos estaban desiertos seguramente por la hora, pues la mayoría estarían en sus salas comunes descansando antes de la cena.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Espero pacientemente detrás de una armadura a que la chica terminara de salir de la biblioteca, al hacerlo la siguió de nuevo y cuando entraron a un pasillo del quinto piso se acerco lentamente y con un movimiento rápido la tomo de manera brusca por la cintura con una mano y con la otra le tapo la boca para que no gritara se acerco a una puerta y empujo con el hombro para poder pasar. Cuando estuvieron dentro soltó a Hermione de manera poco delicada haciéndola trastabillar, saco su varita y en un movimiento rápido murmuro un Accio y la varita de la chica salió volando del bolsillo de su túnica no pudiendo hacer nada y fue a parar a las manos de su peor enemigo. Con otro movimiento de varita sello la puerta y silencio el aula.

-Granger, Granger, Granger- dijo chasqueando la lengua y negando con la cabeza.- ¿Acaso no sabes que no puedes andar sola por allí? Podría ser peligroso, nos sabes quien podría estar al acecho.- exclamo torciendo los labios en una mueca sarcástica.

-¿Qué diablos quieres Malfoy? ¿Qué es todo esto? ¡Devuélveme mi varita y déjame salir!- dijo la chica mientras se enderezaba y lo miraba con furia contenida.

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?-

-Malfoy te lo advierto, además los chicos me están esperando, si tardo vendrán por mí y tu estarás en problemas.- dijo tratando de sonar segura.

El rubio soltó una carcajada provocándole escalofríos a la castaña.-A ver Granger… ¿Acaso me crees tan imbécil?

-¿De verdad quieres que te responda eso?-

-Para ser una sabelotodo eres demasiado estúpida. ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta en la situación en la que estas? Estás desarmada a mi merced, sangre sucia.-dijo Malfoy con burla.

-¿Si soy una sangre sucia como dices, porque compartes el mismo espacio conmigo por decisión propia?- ¿Qué diría tu padre?- dijo con un deje de burla en la voz.

-Maldita sea. ¡Ya cállate! ¿Cómo te soportan la comadreja y San Potter?- exclamo molesto.

-¡No te metas con quienes no están para defenderse, eres un maldito cobarde, no estarías encerrado conmigo e insultándome si estuviésemos en igual de condiciones!-

-Tú y yo jamás estaremos en igual de condiciones.-

La castaña ignoro el último comentario emitido por el rubio y analizo la situación, encerrada con Malfoy sin su varita y estaba más que segura que ni Harry ni Ron la irían a buscar en un buen rato pues pensarían que se distrajo en la biblioteca.-¡Demonios!-pensó- Tengo que salir de aquí.- Además… ¿Qué se traía Malfoy entre manos? ¿Por qué de un momento a otro le dio por respirar el mismo aire que ella por voluntad propia?- La castaña se quedo mirándolo, el rubio caminaba de un lugar a otro murmurando cosas para si, se veía bastante frustrado.- Tanta endogamia tenia que tener consecuencias.-pensó la chica.

-¡Malfoy!-dijo de repente Hermione.

-…

-¡Malfoy!-

Ya se estaba exasperando.- ¡Malfoy!- dijo por ultima vez con voz en grito.

El rubio la miro con sorpresa, por un momento olvido que _ella_ de verdad estaba allí.

-¿Qué quieres?- le pregunto de manera seca.

La chica lo miro con incredulidad.- ¿De verdad le acababa de preguntar eso? Si, definitivamente la endogamia se las cobro bien caro.

-¡Bueno, por si ni te has fijado me has secuestrado, desarmado y encerrado en un aula abandonada!-

-¿Y?-

-¿Cómo que _"y"_? Malfoy de verdad me preocupas. ¿Acaso te has vuelto loco? ¿Para que has hecho todo esto?- pregunto.

-¡Porque puedo!- dijo sonriendo de manera burlona sentándose con un movimiento fluido en el escritorio que normalmente utilizaban los profesores.

-¡Ah!- dijo la castaña reclinándose en una pared cercana y cruzándose de brazos.

Después de un buen rato en una batalla de miradas en la que de manera infantil ninguno de los dos quiso dar señal de darse por vencido, la castaña tomo la resolución de ser la madura esta vez.-Bufando se enderezo un poco y hablo.-Ya, en serio Malfoy, déjame salir.-

-¿Por qué Granger?- exclamo en un tono de voz extraño para ella mientras se bajaba del escritorio y caminaba lentamente hacia la castaña. Hermione nunca había visto esa actitud para con ella. Su voz sonaba ronca, jamás lo había escuchado hablar con ese tono, de hecho le sorprendió, a decir verdad era un registro mucho más agradable al que utilizaba cuando la insultaba.- ¿Pero que demonios te pasa Hermione? Nada, absolutamente nada es agradable en Malfoy.-bufaba mentalmente la castaña.

- ¿Y entonces Granger?-musito el rubio violando con creces el espacio personal de la castaña, que distraída como estaba en sus pensamientos, no se entero en que momento el rubio se le había acercado tanto.-

-¿Perdón, que…

-¿Acaso no me escuchaste Granger?- susurro mucho mas cerca. A estas alturas Hermione ya estaba bastante aturdida por la cercanía de Draco.

El rubio sonreía de medio lado mientras veía el estado de la castaña, se había ruborizado como nunca, casi rivalizando con el color de cabello de la comadreja. Su respiración estaba un poco más acelerada, se notaba por como su pecho subía y bajaba de modo frenético. Y bendito sea Merlín, hace un rato maldecía a la castaña por haberse quitado la túnica en clases pero en este momento lo agradecía.

Gracias a que no llevaba la túnica y que todavía estaba sudada se le transparentaba la blusa con los primeros dos botones abiertos y la corbata dorada y carmín que estaba completamente desecha. Dándole un vistazo mas amplio pudo notar que tenía bonitas piernas o eso podía adivinar gracias a que su falda no era muy corta, ya vería después como resolver ese problema.

-¿Malfoy, que haces?- balbuceo Hermione que se había dado cuenta de la mirada intensa que le dedicaba el rubio.

-Hmmm… No lo se.- dijo el chico pegándose definitivamente al cuerpo de la castaña apresándolo en el acto contra la pared rozando levemente su cintura con sus dedos.- Tu eres la sabelotodo, así que dime… ¿Qué crees que hago?-le susurro en el oído.

Hermione tenía la mente obnubilada, el susurro ronco del chico y su aliento caliente sobre su oído y cuello no hicieron más que empeorar su estado. No sabia que le pasaba, jamás se había sentido de esa manera, lo único cierto en todo esto era que le gustaba esa sensación.

-No lo se…

-Me lo imagine.- dichas esas palabras el rubio la miro de forma penetrante a los ojos y vio lo turbada que estaba, esta era su oportunidad, acercándose lentamente sin dejar de mirarla ni un segundo unió sus labios con los de ella, la sitio tensarse por la sorpresa cosa que duro solo un momento. En un principio fue un beso suave, como tanteando, la suavidad de los labios de la chica lo tenia extasiado. Draco la tomo por la cintura y la acerco mas, necesitaba sentirla mucho mas cerca, la castaña entreabrió los labios y el no pudiéndose contener mucho mas profundizo el beso de manera hambrienta, mordía y succionaba sus labios y le sorprendió que la chica le respondiera con igual ímpetu, al principio con timidez para luego besarlo con la misma vehemencia que el estaba imprimiendo en ese beso.

De un instante a otro la suave y delicada sensación de unos labios tibios rozaban el cuello de Hermione, su parte racional le decía que tenia que parar, que era Draco Malfoy quien le prodigaba estas exquisitas sensaciones, lo que fuera que estuviera pasando, se estaba convirtiendo en un tormento delicioso lleno de anhelo y fue allí, cuando el rubio le dio un pequeño mordisco en el cuello cuando la chica mando toda su lógica al diablo, ya mas tarde se lamentaría.

Sentía roces de labios tan lentos y pausados que llegaban al borde de la desesperación, la suave cosquilla que le producía la respiración de él sobre su piel, le dejó helada… Ni ella misma sabía que se podía sentir de esa manera. En un acto de lo mas inocente subió sus manos que hasta el momento había mantenido a los lados de su cuerpo y acaricio el pecho del rubio mientras ascendía, rozo el cuello de Draco con la yema de los dedos de manera sutil para luego entrelazar los dedos en la nuca de este.

Draco estaba mas que fascinado, los toques inocentes que le daba Hermione lo estaban volviendo loco. Quería tocarla, lo necesitaba. Coló una mano por debajo de su blusa y acaricio sus costados, delineando su cintura y sus caderas. Era suave, su piel cremosa lo invitaba a tocarla mas, pero tenia que controlarse si no la quería asustar. Llevo su mano mucho mas allá y rozo su espalda, mandándole una corriente eléctrica que surco toda la columna de Hermione.

Al sentir el toque del rubio Hermione reprimió un gemido, le daba vergüenza mostrar tanta debilidad. Draco dándose cuenta de esto la tomo por el trasero y la levanto, la chica emitió un gritico que fue acallado por la boca del rubio. Hermione se obligo a cruzar las piernas por detrás de la espalda del rubio para no perder el equilibrio. El rubio la besaba cada vez con más violencia y se asusto al darse cuenta de que eso le gustaba. El beso era una batalla para ver quien se hacia con el control, cada vez era mucho mas difícil saber quien llevaba la delantera.

Al necesitar aire se separaron un poco, el chico enterró el rostro en el cabello de Hermione aspirando su aroma a vainilla. La chica jadeaba, y mientras mas oxigeno entraba a su sistema su cerebro salía del embotamiento en el que estaba y se daba cuenta de que lo que estaba haciendo era una locura. Abrió los ojos con incredulidad al recordar quien era el rubio que tenia la cara recostada en su hombro, se tenso y trato de empujar al chico, este siendo mas fuerte que ella la presiono contra la pared y tomo sus manos y las puso sobre su cabeza.

-¿Malfoy, que demonios…. – Pero no logro terminar de hablar pues el rubio volvió a besarla con mas fuerza para hacerla extraviar de nuevo su cordura. La chica estaba desorientada, no entendía que pasaba pero tampoco era que quería entender mucho, soltó un gemido al sentir al rubio besar el nacimiento de sus senos y noto que la fuerza ejercida en sus manos se aflojaba y soltándose de manera suave volvió a colocarlas de nuevo en la nuca del chico y busco sus labios.

Draco la tomo del trasero de manera mas firme y la llevo trastrabillando al escritorio mientras la besaba. La deposito suavemente en este y se hizo un espacio entre sus piernas. La castaña se empujo un poco hacia delante para acercarse mucho más al rubio y sentir la fricción de sus cuerpos. El chico sonrió al notar lo que la castaña quería, empezó de manera sutil a tocar sus largas piernas centrándose en sus muslos, hacia pequeños movimientos circulares con sus dedos mientras la besaba. A Hermione ya le dolían los labios pero no quería parar, quería sentir mas, no sabia que, pero quería sentir mas de Draco. Se animo a besar su cuello, lo lamia y succionaba haciendo que se le escaparan gemidos roncos al rubio. Este saco sus manos de debajo de su falda y llevo sus manos a su blusa y empezó a desabotonarla botón a botón, sin ningún tipo de apuro, la castaña solo atinaba soltar pequeños suspiros cada vez que el rubio rozaba sus senos. Al terminar con el último botón el rubio se acerco a su cuello y empezó a prodigarle besos en la base de su cuello, este no era un sutil roce, Draco había cogido su hombro con algo más de fuerza de la necesaria y simplemente ahora besaba con ímpetu su cuello. Se deshizo de la blusa de la castaña, quedando solo con un pequeño sujetador azul, la admiro por un momento. Hermione a ver su escrutinio se ruborizo. - Hermosa…- Susurro acercándose de nuevo a besarla.

Hermione no se quedo atrás y empezó de igual manera como hizo Draco a sacarle la túnica que este llevaba y la camisa blanca del uniforme. El solo se dejo hacer. Al encontrarse sin la parte de arriba la chica pudo notar lo suave y fuerte que se sentía al tacto. Sus manos rozaban su pecho fibroso con descaro, le agradaba la sensación de poder tocarlo.

El chico estaba más que excitado, delineo su cintura y fue bajando hasta tomar sus caderas y de manera un poco fuerte la acerco para tener mas contacto. A sentir esto, ambos emitieron un gemido. Querían mas, eso lo sabían.

En un movimiento rápido el rubio le quito el sujetador azul y lo lanzo a algún rincón de ese viejo salón en el que encontraban. Tomo un seno y los masajeo de manera suave. Los movimientos del chico le tenían perdida en un mar de sensaciones. Se acerco mas a la castaña y tomo el pezón del seno que hasta ahora había estado descuidado entre sus dientes, mordisqueando y succionando la castaña no hacia mas que gemir ante el contacto. Ascendió por su cuello dejando un camino húmedo de besos hasta llegar a sus labios, los cuales ella recibió gustosa.

Sus manos jugaban con el cierre de su falda y de un momento a otro se la estaba bajando lentamente por las piernas quedando así en una única y pequeña prenda que la protegía de la desnudes absoluta. Ella, azorada como estaba bajo la mirada con timidez, el le levanto el mentón con delicadeza y le dio un beso corto para darle seguridad. Se separo un momento de ella y se alejo para acercar la túnica que hacia poco se había quitado, la estiro en el suelo y se acerco a la castaña, mientras le daba pequeños besos en el cuello la bajo del escritorio y la llevo a donde estaba la pieza extendida ayudándola a recostarse.

Viéndola allí, yaciendo semidesnuda, parecía una beldad. Con sus risos castaños desperdigados por toda la superficie con el rubor en sus mejillas y los labios hinchado y rojos. Jamás había visto una mujer más hermosa, ni en sus más profundas fantasías. Se inclino hacia ella y la beso de forma delicada mientras rozaba su vientre bajo con la yemas de sus dedos notando los pequeños espasmo de placer que producían en ella. Se separo un poco de ella y pudo ver la tímida sonrisa que le dedicaba, como dándole permiso para lo próximo que tenia que ocurrir.

Draco se levanto y en un movimiento rápido y fluido se quito el pantalón oscuro y la ropa interior y volvió a su lugar.

A Hermione le llegaban momentos de lucidez cada tanto que se iban con cada roce o beso que el chico le daba. Draco le besaba todo el cuerpo, eran apenas roces de labios tan lentos y pausados que llegaban al borde de la desesperación, la suave cosquilla que le producía el aliento cálido del chico… No sabía cómo reaccionar y tampoco sabía por qué su cuerpo no despertaba y se apartaba de él.

El rubio le quito la ultima prenda que le quedaba a la castaña, la chica se había tensado un poco ante esta acción tratando infructuosamente de mantener las piernas cerradas, Draco notando esto la beso y acaricio de manera sutil mientras se hacia un espacio entre sus piernas con una de sus rodillas, acercó su miembro a su entrada, frotando su erección sobre sus pliegues para incrementar su excitación.

La castaña se estremeció al notar su miembro ahí abajo, esto disparo todas sus alarmas.

-¿De verdad quería esto? -Era Malfoy, quien la había insultado por años. ¿Acaso quería que su primera vez fuese solo un acto llevado solo por la lujuria?

A quien engañaba… El rubio le gustaba hacia mucho. Luego se lamentaría, y tomando una resolución decidió mandar todo al diablo, esta vez definitivamente.

Le lanzo una mirada profunda al rubio y asintió.

-¿Estas segura? No hay vuelta atrás.- dijo el rubio con voz ronca.

Hermione pudo notar lo difícil que fue para Draco pronunciar estas palabras, pues podía ver el hambre y la excitación en sus hermosos ojos grises. Se preocupaba por ella… Eso quería pensar.

-Hazlo…- susurro.

Draco la beso y de manera suave se fue adentrando en ella hasta que se encontró con la barrera que proclamaba a Hermione como pura, se sorprendió, ella después de todo lo que el le había hecho se estaba entregando a el, su inocencia…

El la volvió a besar, esta vez de una manera más dulce para darle seguridad, esto la enterneció hasta límites insospechados. Trato de relajarla con suaves caricias mientras iba ejerciendo presión lentamente hasta que pudo romper la barrera y estar completamente dentro de ella. Hermione sintió un dolor agudo y para evitar gritar por el dolor mordió el hombro del rubio, el paro un momento para que ella se acostumbrase. Estaba tan caliente y húmeda… Pero por sobretodo tan apretada… Lo estaba volviendo loco pero tenia que controlarse, después de un momento cuando imagino ya se había acostumbrado al dolor empezó un lento vaivén de caderas, la incomodidad de la invasión fue cediendo para convertirse en un ardor placentero.

Draco se movía dentro de ella de manera suave y lenta, dejando al borde del placer a Hermione, ésta movía sus caderas al ritmo de las de Draco y arañaba su espalda. Los gemidos descontrolados de ella eran música para sus oídos, el rubio aumentó sus movimientos haciendo que Hermione jadeara por el placer. Ella instintivamente alzaba las caderas para profundizar el contacto mientras el le besaba el cuello.

Ciego de lujuria la tomo de la cintura y la levanto sin separarse hasta lograr cambiar de postura, y tenerla sentada a horcajadas sobre el. Hermione se sorprendió pero no por esto le gusto menos. Instintivamente empezó a deslizarse suavemente sobre el, llegando de esta forma mucho mas profundo tocándole un punto sensible. Tuvo una sensación que la hizo jadear pesadamente y aferrarse a él con todas sus fuerzas al notar que volvía a tocar ese punto. . El la tomaba por las caderas clavándole los dedos, guiándola, haciendo que fuera aumentando el ritmo. Ambos sudaban y gemían juntos, perdidos en un mar de sensaciones que no hacían más que hacerlos querer todo del otro…

La recostó de nuevo sobre la túnica mientras le mordía el cuello y empezó a moverse. Los gemidos iban en aumento, se hacían mucho más intensos con cada movimiento que les enviaba oleadas de placer. Draco se movía furiosamente dentro de ella, el cosquilleo tenso comenzó en la base de la columna de Draco. No iba a durar mucho. Y ella estaba tan cerca…

Hermione jadeaba con suspiros entrecortados, con el orgasmo apenas a la vuelta de la esquina. No hacia más que aferrarse a Draco cuando en ese instante lo sintió, espasmos que iban en crescendo a través de todo su cuerpo, donde la cornucopia de sensaciones estallo arrastrándola y envolviéndola en oleadas de placer, se sintió morir y renacer en esos preciados segundos. El rubio no tardo mucho más en acompañarla en aquel éxtasis…

Al terminar, salió de ella y se puso a un lado para no aplastarla con su peso, le acariciaba el rostro dulcemente mientras la miraba con la escasa luz de luna que se filtraba por una ventana, sobraban las palabras… ¿Que decir cuando le acababas de hacer el amor a tu peor enemigo? Mejor olvidar eso, aunque sea solo por una noche… Se recostó sobre la túnica y atrajo a la castaña mientras la estrechaba por la cintura.

Ya nada existía a su alrededor sólo ellos dos, allí, perlados de sudor, en ese salón abandonado de quinto piso… Ya no eran Draco Malfoy ni Hermione Granger, enemigos jurados. Solo eran dos amantes, dos almas gemelas que se reencontraban después de tantas vidas…

* * *

**Actualización muy pronto.**

**Un beso, nos leemos.**

**Miokathx.**


	2. Superbia

**Hola, como saben este sera e****ste fic serán una serie de 7 One-shot, cada uno refiriéndose a un pecado capital. Saligia es el acrónimo de Supervia, Avaritia, Luxuria, Invidia, Gula, Ira y Acedia.**

**Este capitulo es mucho mas corto que el anterior y sufrí escribiéndolo, realmente me costo. El personaje en el que se basa este pecado es Pansy Parkinson. **

**Como siempre,se****ria agradable leer sus comentarios, se aceptan criticas siempre y cuando sean constructivas. También un agradecimiento especial a las que me dejaron review en el capitulo anterior, de verdad muchísimas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leerme y también a las que me agregaron a favoritos.**

**Disclaimer: Todos lo personajes son propiedad de J.K Rowling solo la historia es de mi autoría.**

**_Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_**

* * *

******Saligia ****(Pecados Capitales)**

**.**

**Superbia**

**.**

******El oro hace soberbios, y la soberbia, necios.**

Pansy Parkinson era una chica _Sangre Pura_ de cabello negro con una piel muy pálida y hermosos ojos verdes con el agregado de que era una niña demasiado mimada, criada para seguir la tradición de la supremacía de los sangre puras perteneciendo de esta forma a "_Los Sagrados Veintiocho",_ esto la convirtió en una persona bastante vanidosa.

A sus 11 años al recibir su carta de Hogwarts no se emociono como cualquier niño lo haría, solo le hecho un pequeño vistazo y la dejo de lado alegando que estaba segura de que la recibiría pues estarían completamente locos si no la enviaban siendo quien era.

Por supuesto que al ver el sitio donde pasaría los próximos siete años de su vida desde el bote en el que atravesaba el lago no pudo evitar emocionarse, pues en la punta de una alta montaña, al otro lado, con sus ventanas brillando bajo el cielo estrellado, había un impresionante castillo con muchas torres y torrecillas, la manera en que la luna lo iluminaba era completamente mágico, a pesar de que vivía rodeada de ella nunca había visto nada mas hermoso… No pudiéndose contener esbozo una tímida sonrisa, por que a pesar de todo era solo una pequeña.

Apenas dándose cuenta ya estaba frente a la gran puerta de roble del castillo, el hombre gigantesco que los había guiado a través del lado alzo una mano y llamo a la puerta, un momento después esta se abrió mostrando a una bruja de rostro severo que iba vestida con una túnica color esmeralda.- ¿Tal vez la jefa de Slytherin?- pensó la pequeña niña

Ya dentro, en el vestíbulo del castillo Pansy no hacia mas que ver todo lo que la rodeaba, trato de evitarlo pero estaba realmente emocionada. Distraída como estaba no se había dando cuenta en que momento sus compañeros se habían puesto en movimiento. Se apresuro a ir tras ellos, casi corriendo, avergonzada con la mejillas rojas.- ¡Las damas no corren! Si mi madre me viera…- pensó mientras se acomodaba al lado de una niña que seria realmente bonita si no tuviese los dientes delanteros tan grandes y se peinara un poco.

—_Bienvenidos a Hogwarts —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. El banquete de comienzo de año se celebrará dentro de poco, pero antes de que ocupen sus lugares en el Gran Comedor deberán ser seleccionados para sus casas. La Selección es una ceremonia muy importante porque, mientras estéis aquí, vuestras casas serán como vuestra familia en Hogwarts..._

No necesita escuchar lo demás, sus padres le habían contado todo lo que tenia que saber de Hogwarts, hasta sabia de antemano cual seria su casa. Toda la familia Parkinson había pertenecido a la casa de las serpientes. ¿Por qué habría de ser diferente con ella?

La profesora los dejo solos un momento, ahora si que se estaba empezando a sentir nerviosa.

— ¿Cómo se las arreglan exactamente para seleccionarnos? —escucho decir a un chico de lentes.

No logro escuchar la respuesta de otro chico que estaba cerca del primero, pudo notar que era pelirrojo y tenía una túnica de aspecto usado y viejo.

Estaba retraída, no conocía a nadie, uno que otro niño lo había visto de lejos en otras oportunidades pero nunca había cruzado palabra con alguno.

-¿Hola, mi nombre es Hermione y el tuyo?- dijo la niña de dientes grandes que estaba a su lado extendiéndole la mano. –Pansy Parkinson, un placer.- Sin dudarlo le dio la mano sonriéndole.

En eso un grupo de fantasmas entraron a través de una pared. De un color blanco perla y ligeramente transparentes, se deslizaban por la habitación, hablando unos con otros, casi sin mirar a los de primer año. Por lo visto, estaban discutiendo.

Las dos niñas los veían asombradas, bueno, todos en ese saloncito. Pansy había escuchado hablar de ellos pero nunca los había visto. Eran sorprendentemente escalofriantes.

—Todo listo. — dijo una voz sorprendiéndolos. -La Ceremonia de Selección va a comenzar. –Formen una fila y síganme.

Atravesaron unas puertas dobles y entraron al Gran Comedor, estaba iluminado por miles y miles de velas, que flotaban en el aire sobre cuatro grandes mesas, donde los demás estudiantes ya estaban sentados. Al detallar más el sitio vio el techo asombrada, parecía terciopelo negro, salpicado de estrellas.

—Es muy hermoso…— susurro.

—Es un hechizo para que parezca como el cielo de fuera, lo leí en la historia de Hogwarts— contesto en otro susurro la niña de dientes grandes que si mal no recordaba se llamaba Hermione.

—Que interesante, me gustaría leerlo. Es un hechizo muy bello. Jamás vi algo igual. — dijo Pansy con sinceridad.

—Ni yo. —Ambas sonrieron con complicidad. En eso el sobrero seleccionador empezó a cantar al terminar todos estallaron en aplausos.

La profesora McGonagall con un pergamino en la mano empezó a llamarlos para que se sentaran en el banquillo donde les pondrían el sombrero.

Cada vez que el sombrero decía una casa estallaban en aplausos sus respectivas mesas, ahora si que estaba nerviosa, estaba segura que quedaría en Slytherin así que no entendía porque se sentía de esa manera. También paso por su cabeza que Hermione era una chica agradable. Ojala quede en Slytherin también, seremos grandes amigas.-Pensó

— ¡Hermione Granger! — llamo la profesora.

La castaña nerviosa la miro, ella le dedico una sonrisa —Suerte. — susurro mientras le daba un pequeño apretón de mano. Hermione le sonrió de vuelta y casi corrió hasta el taburete y se puso el sombrero, muy nerviosa.

Después de unos segundo —¡GRYFFINDOR! —gritó el sombrero.

La gran decepción que sintió Pansy no se comparaba con ningún sentimiento que hubiese sentido antes, después la embargo la rabia para terminar con una gran tristeza. Después de todo ella siempre tenía lo que quería y por cosas de la vida esta era su primera excepción.

No importa, podemos seguir siendo amigas. ¿Qué, si es Gryffindor?- pensó y con eso su tristeza se disipo un poco.

Después de un grupo más la llamaron. — ¡Pansy Parkinson! —

Se encamino al banquillo y tomo asiento — ¡SLYTHERIN! —gritó el sombrero.

Sonrió con satisfacción, por supuesto que pertenecía a la casa de las serpientes, eso ya lo sabía. No había necesidad de que un sombrero mohoso se lo dijera. Solo la grandeza estaba destinada para ella. Se encamino a la mesa de Slytherin y se sentó. Estaba feliz pero una sensación rara se acuno es su pecho y sin saber porque busco con la mirada a su amiga en la mesa de los leones, ella hablaba animadamente con un pelirrojo que parecía mayor, y como si supiera que la estaba viendo volteo y le sonrió. Ella le correspondió el gesto para luego voltear y buscar conversación con sus compañeros de casa.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

—Hola Hermione— dijo Pansy tomando asiendo frente a la castaña. Las dos chicas se encontraban en la siempre desierta biblioteca. Ya iban a mitad de la segunda semana en el castillo y siempre se veían en sus tiempos libres.

—Hola Pansy— respondió la castaña levantando la mirada del libro que leía.

— ¿Es que no te cansas de estar en la biblioteca? No llevamos ni tres semanas y ya estas asiendo todos los deberes. — dijo divertida la pelinegra. — Ven. —agrego levantándose y halándola de la manga de su túnica.

— ¿A dónde? —

—Vamos al lago, hace un día hermoso. —

—Pero es que aun no termino los deberes de transformaciones— respondió dudosa Hermione.

—Luego los terminas. Vamos. —la apuro Pansy.

—Vale, pero primero déjame guardar mis cosas. —

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Las dos niñas pasaron lo que les restaba de tarde bajo la sombra de un árbol cerca del lago negro al caer el ocaso se encaminaron al castillo y se despidieron en el vestíbulo , una tenia que subir a su torre y la otra bajar a sus mazmorras.

—Nos vemos luego — dijo Pansy mientras se alejaba. — Recuerda darme mañana ese libro que me prometiste.

—Claro, lo hare. — respondió Hermione mientras subía las escaleras y le hacia un gesto con la mano.

Pansy se encamino a su sala común con la esperanza de leer un poco antes de la cena. Al entrar tomo asiento en un sillón cerca de la chimenea y sacando un libro de su mochila se dispuso a leer. No llevaba dos páginas cuando sintió la presencia de varias personas bastante cerca, no dándole importancia continuo con lo que hacia.

Fue cuando le quitaron el libro bruscamente de las manos que entre sorprendida y molesta se atrevió a darles una mirada.

— ¿Se puede saber que les pasa? — pregunto molesta.

—No sabía que los Parkinson eran traidores a la sangre. — dijo una chica rubia de su mismo año cruzándose de brazos.

— ¿Daphne que…—

—Yo tampoco lo creí hasta que te vimos con ella. — interrumpió un chico moreno que se apellidaba Zabini.

— ¿De que diablos me están hablando? —

— ¡Que eres una traidora a la sangre que se codea con sangres sucias! Avergüenzas a la casa de Salazar Slytherin. — dijo de pronto una voz fría.

Draco Malfoy insultándola, definitivamente era más de lo que podía soportar.

— ¿Cómo se atreven siquiera a sugerir semejante felonía? — dijo furiosa Pansy levantándose de su asiento. — ¿Acaso no saben con quien están hablando? —

—Porque sabemos con quien hablamos es que lo decimos, pudimos creerlo de cualquiera pero nunca de un Parkinson. — dijo Daphne

A estas alturas sus voces se escuchaban lo bastante alto como para que se escuchara en toda la sala. Las miradas se encontraban en Pansy, muchos la veían con reprobación y otros con burla. Se sentía tan humillada.

—No haces más que escupir en nuestras tradiciones. Nos das asco. — agrego un chico que no reconocía que estaba cerca de ellos.

— ¿No entiendo, de que me hablan? — susurro Pansy con la voz rota, nunca se imagino que alguien se atreviera a tratarla así en su vida. Ella prácticamente era una princesa entre los suyos.

—Espera… ¿De verdad no sabes de que estamos hablando? — pregunto Draco burlón.

Ella solo se limito a negar con la cabeza, temía que si hablaba empezaría a llorar.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que no sabes que te la pasas insultándonos con tu como decirlo… _Amistad _con una sangre sucia? —agrego sarcásticamente Zabini. — ¿Quién lo diría? Aparte de traidora a la sangre, idiota…

— ¿Cómo te atreves a siquiera decir eso? No soy ninguna traidora a la sangre. Los odio, son la inmundicia que por desgracia pisa esta tierra. ¿Cómo me creerías capaz de algo así? — respondió con furia la pelinegra. — ¿Porque dices que me codeo con semejante bazofia?

—Te hemos visto varias veces bastante amigable con Granger, una asquerosa sangre sucia. — dijo Draco con altanería.

Escuchar el apellido de Hermione fue como una bofetada, ella, la que era su amiga la engaño. Una asquerosa sangre sucia… No, tenia que estar segura.

— ¿Hermione Granger? —pregunto dubitativa.

— ¿Y todavía tienes el descaro de preguntar si es ella? ¿Acaso conoces a otra Granger? —pregunto de manera mordaz Daphne.

—…

—A ver chicos, cálmense. Dejen que hable. — dijo de pronto Draco.

—Esta bien, soy toda oídos— dijo Daphne mientras tomaba asiento en un movimiento fluido. —Si, yo también quiero saber que tiene que decir— agrego Zabini imitando a la rubia.

—….

La cabeza de Pansy era una guerra de sentimientos encontrados, por una parte estaba molesta, se sentía engañada y decepcionada. Ni que decir humillada. Por otra se sentía triste, pues en Hermione había encontrado una amiga. Pero más pudo la soberbia, ella no iba a perder su puesto por una amistad que siendo sincera no tenia suficiente merito. Ella era un ser superior, no podía rebajarse a siquiera respirar el mismo aire que una sangre sucia.

Entonces hablo. —No lo sabía. Me engaño, esa sangre sucia inmunda.-dijo de manera seca.

—Pruébalo. — dijo sibilinamente Zabini.

—Maldito seas Zabini, no tengo que probarte nada. — y con esto Pansy se fue a su habitación cerrando con un portazo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

—Hey, Pansy. — la castaña corría para darle alcance.

— ¿Qué quieres? — soltó la pelinegra de manera brusca.

—Este, yo…— boqueaba Hermione. — ¿Sucede algo Pansy? — pregunto Hermione entre preocupada y confundida.

—No me sucede nada. ¿Qué quieres? — volvió a preguntar la pelinegra esta vez menos brusca.

Pansy había evitado a Hermione los últimos tres días. Sabía que tenia que romper esa amistad, pues no estaba a su altura pero algo dentro de ella le impedía decírselo a la castaña que tenía en frente.

—Es que no hemos coincidido y te quería entregar esto. — dijo mientras sacaba de su túnica un libro. —Ten. — dijo extendiéndole el libro de tapa dura con unas letras que rezaban _Hogwarts: Una Historia_ mientras le sonreía. — Te dije que te lo prestaría pero decidí mejor regalártelo hace unos días pero no te encontré hasta hoy y….

—Vaya, vaya… Bonita compañía Pansy. — se escucho de pronto la voz de Zabini, este apareció a sus espaldas y le paso una mano por encima de los hombros. — ¿No interrumpo verdad? ¿Nos presentas a tu amiguita? —pregunto con desprecio mientras aparecían otros miembros de Slytherin de primer año.

Hermione solo les miraba con curiosidad.

—Ella no es mi amiga. — dijo Pansy de manera seca. Hermione abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar esto.

Zabini como queriendo echar mas leña al fuego le pregunto. — ¿De verdad Pansy, porque? — sonriendo se volteo a mirarla con fingida curiosidad.

Pansy rechino los dientes de manera imperceptible mientras veía la mirada dolida de Hermione.

—Porque ella no esta a mi altura. Ni siquiera tiene derecho de estar en este colegio. — dijo de manera fría.

Hermione la miraba con incredulidad mientras la pelinegra levantaba la barbilla con altanería y ponía la que seria su mascara de frialdad e indiferencia.

—Pansy no te entiendo…— dijo mientras bajaba la mirada al libro que todavía estaba extendido hacia la pelinegra. —Pensé que éramos amigas… Y, yo te traía esto y…

Pansy ya alterada con la escena le dio un manotón en la mano logrando que esta soltara el libro que fue a parar al suelo de piedra. El silencio en el que se quedo el pasillo fue sepulcral. —Entiende de una vez. Jamás, escucha bien… Jamás seria amiga de una sangre sucia inmunda. No eres más que basura que no merece siquiera respirar el mismo aire que yo. Hazte un favor y lárgate de mi vista. —al terminar de decir esto sintió un nudo en la garganta, su cerebro estaba en conflicto, sabia que esto era lo correcto pero no por ello dejo de sentirse mal. Pensó en miles de cosas pero jamás lo mostro, su rostro tenia una sonrisa burlona mientras veía a la castaña.

Hermione no había quitado la mirada del libro desde que este había caído al suelo, no entendía, un día eran amigas y al poco tiempo la trataba de lo peor, no sabia que era _Sangre sucia _pero no había que ser un genio para saber que era algo malo. Ella pensaba que Pansy era su amiga, de hecho era la única que tenia en el castillo y que no la había juzgado. Pero se había equivocado. Al final siempre estaba sola. Sentía que las lágrimas le picaban los ojos, no les daría el gusto de llorar. Se agacho y tomo el libro, al levantarse desvió la cara, nunca vio a Pansy a los ojos, se giro y salió corriendo.

—Bien hecho Pans. — dijo Zabini mientras la soltaba. —Todos nos vamos a reunir en el lago. ¿Vienes?

—Vale, voy en un rato. — dijo con una sonrisa fingida. —Tengo que buscar algo en la sala común, adelántate.

—Te esperamos. — dijo Zabini mientras empezaba a caminar.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Con el tiempo se olvido de la breve amistad que tuvo con la castaña, a media de que paso el tiempo se volvió mas arrogante y vanidosa, se creía el centro del universo y sorprendentemente desarrollo un terrible odio por la que antaño fue su amiga, solo por el hecho de que según ella no estaba a su altura.

Nunca se separa de su sequito de amigas Daphne Greengrass, Millicent Bulstrode y Tracey Davis. Y no pasaba la ocasión para hacer comentarios sarcásticos e hirientes a todo aquel que según ella no era digno, esto fue mucho más allá con Hermione a quien le profesaba un terrible odio.

La castaña se limitaba a ignorarla, en una oportunidad se enfrentaron en un duelo en el que Pansy gano cosa que a Hermione no le importo. Nunca perdió la oportunidad de difamarla ni molestarla.

Años después recapitulando se daría cuenta de lo que perdió por la soberbia.

* * *

**Actualización muy pronto.**

**Un beso, nos leemos.**

**Miokathx.**


	3. Avaritia

******Hola, como saben este sera e****ste fic serán una serie de 7 One-shot, cada uno refiriéndose a un pecado capital. Saligia es el acrónimo de Supervia, Avaritia, Luxuria, Invidia, Gula, Ira y Acedia.**

**********El personaje en el que se basa este pecado es Vincent Crabbe.**

**Como siempre,se****ria agradable leer sus comentarios, se aceptan criticas siempre y cuando sean constructivas. También un agradecimiento especial a las que me dejaron review en el capitulo anterior, de verdad muchísimas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leerme y también a las que me agregaron a favoritos.**

**Disclaimer: Todos lo personajes son propiedad de J.K Rowling solo la historia es de mi autoría.**

**_Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_**

* * *

**Saligia ****(Pecados Capitales)**

.

**Avaritia**

**.**

**La muerte juntó sus labios con los míos y sentí miedo, y por el miedo sentí frío, pero al mismo tiempo sentí el calor de las llamaradas del infierno recorriendo cada rincón de mi asustado cuerpo...**

Siempre lo consideraron un estúpido sin una pizca de inteligencia ni gran habilidad mágica, a pesar del apellido que portentaba. El era parte de una antiquísima familia de _Sangres Puras_ de Gran Bretaña. De un linaje tan puro que casi rozaba con la nobleza. Su padre, un mago oscuro y mortifago consagrado lo reñía constantemente y lo trataba como a un imbécil.

Como su padre una vez le dijo de la manera mas siniestra. — No eres más que una abominación que lo único que hace es comer y comer. Casi preferiría que fueses un squib. Si no vas a servir para algo, mejor que te alíes con magos que si serán competentes._ — _dicho esto se levanto de donde estaba sentado y se giro sin dirigirle la mirada a un pequeño Vincent de tan solo diez años que merendaba en el saloncito de te de su mansión.

Al llegar a Hogwarts pensó seria distinto, pero gran fue su decepción al ver que no sobresalió en nada a parte de ser uno de los gorilas de Draco Malfoy.

El rubio, hijo de un amigo de su padre también mortifago, pero de mucho mas rango que el, era la personificación de lo que un sangre pura debía ser. El, en su inocencia se dejo encandilar con el rubio y lo seguía a todas partes recordando las palabras que alguna vez su padre le había dicho. Sentía que era un honor ser su amigo, por eso cada vez que hacia una broma reía así no tuviese gracia y lo acompañaba en todo lo que se le ocurría y cumplía con todo lo que le ordenaba pues el no creía que fuese capaz de nada sin estar a su lado.

Por eso, cuando en ese 7mo año se dio cuenta de lo que era capaz se sintió renacer, todavía no era muy inteligente ni había subido su nivel en cuanto a magia se refería, pero se dejo seducir por la magia oscura que impartían Amycus y Alecto Carrow, disfruto de torturar a sus compañeros como forma de castigo, y fue allí cuando se dio cuenta como se sentía el poder.

El poder, curiosa sensación esa cuando puedes hacer tu voluntad. Cuando te sabes por sobre los demás y nada ni nadie te puede controlar...

.

—Quieto, Potter. — dijo apuntándolo con su varita.

Estaban en plena batalla, su señor oscuro estaba a punto de tener el control sobre el mundo tanto mágico como muggle y lo único que se interponía en sus planes era ese tonto de gafas que tenia enfrente y el se lo llevaría y como muestra de su agradecimiento su señor lo premiaría.

Se encontraban en la Sala que viene y va, el junto con Gregory y Draco habían seguido a San Potter, la comadreja y la sangre sucia.

—Es mi varita la que estás sujetando, Potter —escucho decir a Draco detrás de el.

—Ya no — le contesto San Potter.

No sabia porque había ido con Malfoy, de seguro el quería llevarse el crédito por entregar a Potter para sacar a su familia de hueco en el que habían caído, pero estaba equivocado, muy equivocado el seria el recompensado. La familia Malfoy ya tuvo su oportunidad y fue desperdiciada porque el rubio no pudo cumplir con una misión tan simple como matar al viejo director. El no cometería sus mismos errores. Ya era hora de poner su apellido en lo alto.

— ¿Entonces cómo es que los tres no están con Voldemort? —preguntó Harry.

—Vamos a ser recompensados —dijo Vincent con voz sedosa. —Nos quedamos, Potter. Nos arriesgamos a quedarnos para entregarte a nuestro señor oscuro.

—Buen plan —dijo Harry con tono irónico.

Le molestaba ese tono arrogante con el que le hablaba el cararajada, creyéndose superior a el. Pero dentro de muy poco, solo unas cuantas horas y dejaría de existir y no seria nada mas que un cadáver mientras que el seria recompensado. Sonrió ante este pensamiento.

— ¿Harry? —la voz de Ron sonó de repente del otro lado de la pared, a la derecha de Harry. ¿Estás hablando con alguien?

Con un movimiento rápido de varita, Crabbe apuntó hacia la montaña de quince metros de muebles viejos, ropa y trastos imposibles de identificar, y gritó: — ¡Descendo!

El muro empezó a tambalearse de manera peligrosa y una parte se derrumbo en el pasillo de al lado, justo del lado en el que se había escuchado la voz de la comadreja.

Si, definitivamente ese año había mejorado considerablemente, sus reflejos eran más rápidos y había aprendido el noble arte de la magia negra para poder servir a su señor.

Se escucho el grito de una mujer, seguramente de la sangre sucia y vio que Potter bastante desesperado empezaba a gritar el nombre de la comadreja.

Con un movimiento de varita Potter estabilizo el muro antes de que colapsara completo. Esto le molesto, he iba a repetir el hechizo cuando sintió que una mano agarraba su brazo de manera brusca.

— ¡No! —Le había gritado Malfoy— ¡Si destrozas la habitación puede que entierres esa cosa, esa diadema!

Con que derecho le daba ordenes, eso fue antes, cuando creía que no era capaz de hacer las cosas sin estar de su lado. Ahora todo era diferente, el rubio no era nada.

— ¿Importa eso? —dijo Vincent, liberándose—. Es a Potter a quien quiere el Señor Tenebroso, ¿a quién le importa una dia-dum?

—Potter vino hasta aquí para cogerla —dijo Malfoy, con impaciencia—, así que debe significar…

— ¿"Debe significar"? —Vincent se giró hacia Draco sin disimular su ferocidad—. ¿A quién le importa lo que tú creas? Ya no recibo órdenes tuyas, Draco. Tú y tu padre están acabados. Son una vergüenza para los mortifagos.

El rubio le dirigió una mirada incrédula que pronto muto a furia.

— ¿Harry? —Gritó Ron de nuevo, desde el otro lado del montón de trastos—. ¿Qué está pasando?

—¿Harry? —imitó Vincent con burla—. ¿Qué está pasando…? —Su mirada mostraba desdén— ¡No, Potter! ¡Crucio!

El cararajada se lanzo a un lado esquivando por poco su hechizo, que en vez de darle a Potter le dio al busto de un mago que se encontraba cerca, haciéndolo volar por los aires.

— ¡ALTO! —Le gritó Malfoy a Vincent, su voz resonó por la habitación—. El Señor Tenebroso lo quiere vivo…

Le molesto que a estas alturas se creyera con derecho a gritarle si quiera. Esto lo enfureció.

— ¿Y? No le he matado, ¿verdad? —gritó Vincent, empujando el brazo de Malfoy que le retenía—. Pero si puedo, lo haré. De todas formas el Señor Tenebroso le quiere muerto, ¿cuál es la difer… —Pero no pudo terminar la frase pues Malfoy le había empujado y le había apartado del trayecto de un hechizo aturdidor que le habían lanzado.

— ¡Es esa sangre sucia! ¡Avada Kedavra! — grito con violencia.

Esta se aparto rápido haciendo que su hechizo se perdiera de la vista. Esto le molesto, la quería muerta.

Harry le lanzó a Vincent un hechizo aturdidor, este se hizo a un lado, tirando la varita de Draco fuera de su mano, esta rodó fuera de la vista bajo una montaña de muebles y objetos rotos.

— ¡No lo mates! ¡NO LO MATES! —le gritaba Malfoy a Vincent y Gregory, que estaban apuntando a Harry.

— ¡Expelliarmus!

La varita de Gregory salió volando de su mano y desapareció en una montaña de objetos que había a su lado, este se lanzo a recuperar su varita.

En eso se desató una batalla, Malfoy saltó fuera del alcance del segundo Hechizo Aturdidor de Hermione, y Ron, apareciendo de repente al final del pasillo, le lanzó un hechizo de Inmovilización Total a Vincent, que no le alcanzó por poco.

Ya lo estaban cansando, los mataría, a la sangre sucia y a la comadreja y llevaría a Potter a su señor. Gritó: — ¡Avada Kedavra! —de nuevo. Ron saltó fuera de vista para eludir el chorro de luz verde. Malfoy, que estaba sin varita, se ocultó detrás de un armario de tres patas cuando Hermione se lanzo contra ellos, golpeando a Gregory con un Hechizo Aturdidor al avanzar.

No se escaparían, siempre lo tomaban por imbécil pero esta vez iba a ser diferente. El seria recompensado por su señor, quizás hasta un día sea su mano derecha. Se había cansado de ser siempre el idiota que estaba hasta el ultimo peldaño, su padre estaría orgulloso de el, se arrepentiría de como lo trato, de eso estaba seguro.  
Ya no mas Malfoy, ya no mas Zabini ni Nott. Ellos no eran mas que el, ya no. El primero un cobarde que no pudo con una simple orden y los otros dos escondidos quien sabe donde como una vulgares ratas. El apellido Crabbe seria respetado y temido de nuevo y todo gracias a el. Y con estos pensamientos dijo el hechizo que lo llevaría a su ruina.

—Fiendfyre— dijo con una sonrisa triunfal. Una serpiente de fuego emergió de su varita, luego esta se hizo mucho más grande y las lenguas que desprendían se convertían en otras… Salieron disparadas en busca de victimas, Vincent estaba enardecido, pronto muy pronto. Sentía que tenía el poder en sus manos. Muy pronto se cobraría esas vidas. Comenzó a correr hacia donde se encontraban los demás.

Las llamas empezaban a consumir todo a su paso y el humo originado de todos los objetos que ardían empezó a inundar toda la gran sala. La comadreja estaba cerca, una llama trato de acercarse pero la evito y salió corriendo.

— ¡HARRY! —escucho gritar a la sangre sucia alertándolo del fuego.

— ¿Te gusta caliente, escoria? —rugía Vincent mientras corría.

Todo crepitaba a su alrededor, y fue cuando una lengua de fuego casi lo envuelve que se asusto, trato de manera infructuosa de mover la varita para controlar el hechizo y supo que no podría. El miedo lo embargo, las llamas como si supieran lo que pensaban empezaron acercarse peligrosamente, su instinto de supervivencia se hizo presente y comenzó a correr mas fuerte tratando de escapar de las llamas que lamian los laterales de las murallas de trastos volviéndolos cenizas en el acto.

— ¡Aguamenti! — escucho que gritaban y supo que no funcionaria pues este fuego demoniaco era magia negra que no podía controlarse con hechizos comunes.

— ¡CORRAN! — gritaron.

Malfoy agarró al aturdido Gregory y lo arrastró como podía mientras que Vincent los adelantó a todos, ahora con aspecto aterrorizado. Nunca se imagino que el hechizo se fuese a salir de control, el solo quería separarlos y matar a la comadreja y la sangre sucia.

Las llamas los persiguieron como si estuvieran vivas, decididas a matarlos. Ahora el fuego estaba mutando, formando una manada gigante de bestias ardientes: serpientes llameantes, quimeras y dragones se elevaban y caían, y se elevaban de nuevo, y los detritus de siglos de los que se estaban alimentando, fueron lanzados al aire y hacia sus bocas con colmillos, sacudidos en lo alto de pies con garras, antes de ser consumidos por el infierno.

Las llamas lo tenían rodeado, sentía el terror cubrir cada poro de su piel. No, no podía morir. No así, de una manera tan cruel como irónica. Muerto por su propio hechizo.

El humo empezó adentrarse en sus pulmones, le ardían los ojos y estaba mareado. Cayo de rodillas, la cabeza le daba vueltas, le entro un acceso de tos. La garganta y las fosas nasales le ardían, casi prefería un crucio.

No estaba listo para irse, todavía no había logrado ser alguien. Su padre… El debería sentirse orgulloso de el. Sentía ganas de llorar, furia y tristeza. Al final su patética vida se resumía a esto.

—¿Realmente valió la pena? — se preguntaba.

Lastima que nunca supo la respuesta a esa pregunta. Cayó en la inconciencia y las llamas le devoraron dejando solo sus cenizas. Triste ironía, alentado por el poder perdió su vida de la manera mas lastimera posible.

.

**No existen ni el bien ni el mal, sólo el poder y aquellos demasiado débiles para ejercerlo.**

**.**

* * *

**Actualización pronto.**

**Un beso, nos leemos.**

**Miokathx.**


End file.
